Surprises Come in Small Packages
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Loki is mourning over the death of his mother when he gets a visitor, and a surprise of more than one. Takes place during Thor 2. Tasertricks oneshot!


**Tasertricks Tumblr prompt requested by anon: Darcy comforts Loki when Frigga is killed and Loki finds out Darcy is pregnant. (Already a small bump is forming.) **

* * *

_…She's gone._

_You could have done something._

**They**_** should**__ have done something._

_But they let her die. Just like they are letting you rot in this damned cell._

Loki screamed for what felt like the millionth time in his cell, knowing that no one heard him. He sat in a slump, hair a mess, skin dirty, wounds still healing from where he had smashed himself in one of his numerous fits of rage.

He closed his eyes, his head ready to explode. His clenched jaw slackened, muscles relaxing as he exhaled through his nose; he shouldn't get so riled up. Energy was being wasted. He searched in his brain, thinking of what to conjure; what to take his mind off of this overwhelming pain.

He thought deeply, shut eyes tight, and lips pressed as he fought the tears that threatened to spill and show his vulnerability. He had to have a clear mind if he wanted to make an illusion for whoever walks by.

And then that's when he heard a voice.

_Her_ voice.

"Loki."

He didn't want to open his eyes. It was just another one of his illusions of her. Just another trick up his sleeve…

"Loki, look at me. Please."

Very slowly, he obeyed. His eyelids drifted open, a blurry image clearing in front of him. Peachy skin, a mass of beautiful wild, chocolate curls, rectangular spectacles covering those captivating blue orbs, lips full and pink…No. It couldn't be. No matter how much he told this image to go away, commanded, _begged_…he couldn't do it.

Because she was _real_.

"Darcy," he whispered brokenly.

Darcy ran to him, falling to her knees and wrapping her arms around him, pulling him to her; he let her, curling himself into her sweet warmth, seeking comfort and companionship.

"I would say you clean up good, but then I'd be lying. But of course you'd be able to tell 'cause, you know, you're the God of Lies." She attempted to lighten the mood, caressing his stringy, messy hair; she looked around and continued, "Nice digs, though. If jail was like this back home, I would rob a mofo."

Loki said nothing.

"You okay?" she asked him softly; seriously.

"My mother was murdered. You think I would take such things lightly?" he hissed back in a whisper. He felt her stiffen around him, feel her arms slide off and he sat up to hold her hands before the cold absence of her touch smother him again. "I'm sorry. I-"

"I know, I know, you're upset. I would be too," said Darcy, leaning her head against the wall.

He did too. "How did you get here?"

"Been here for a while," she said back. "I maybe kinda sorta hopped on to Jane's back when Mr. Black and Yellow over here zapped all of us up here. Dude's got a deep voice. I like it."

"Hm."

"I would've seen you sooner but I didn't want to be sent back down," she continued. "Your dad already doesn't like me. Can you believe that?"

Loki actually chuckled, reaching over to play with a free strand of her hair. "We have that in common, you and I."

She took his hand and began playing with his fingers. "Yeah…Thor let me down here."

"How kind of him."

"And…and…" Darcy hesitated, looking down in her lap. "There's something else too. Something I have to tell ya."

Loki leaned closer. "What is it?" Darcy looked at him from underneath her eyelashes, her hands visibly shaking now. He heard her increased heartbeat, as well as something else…a softer flutter. _Thump…Thump-thump, da-thump, da-thump_…It was a heartbeat, but it wasn't hers.

His startled, wild green eyes trailed down to her stomach, where the sound increased in crescendo. It was too much for Loki to bare, making his head spin. He shook it slightly, his head snapping back up at Darcy.

Darcy didn't like the look on his face, scooting back some.

"Please don't freak out!" she gasped as he advanced on her.

"Who did it?" he demanded, getting to his feet angrily, fists balled up. Darcy prayed to God-er, any god really at this point-in hopes that she wouldn't hit her, let alone her stomach. Instinctively, she placed her hands over it protectively. "Who did this to you? Who's the father?"

Darcy just sat, gaping at him, chest heaving from her uneven panting.

"_TELL MEEEE!_" Loki yelled.

"It's you!" Darcy yelled back, voice breaking, and Loki's face fell. "For God or whoever's sake, it's _you,_ okay?! You did this to me. And I haven't been with anyone else since and no one knows! Weeelll, except for Thor. 'Cause that's why he let me down here. And probably Jane too, 'cause he knows he can't keep that big mouth of his shut…"

As Darcy babbled, Loki slowly began to stoop down again, speechless. Was she saying what he think she was saying? Was she implying that it was possible that she…a mere mortal with whom he was infatuated with…was carrying…was carrying_ his_…?

Darcy saw Loki slowly crawl over to her, their eyes never leaving each other; she relaxed, believing that he wasn't going to harm her now (at least for now anyway. She knows he can snap at any given time). His gaze fell back on her hidden stomach, then at her once more.

She unbuttoned her coat, pushing each side around to her back and waist, revealing the small, but round and firm bump potruding out of her hips and waist. Loki ever so hesitantly, and slowly, raised a hand. It began to shake, just like hers had done, before it settled on her belly.

He gazed at the sight in wonder.

And in utter fear.

If this was his child, their child, then that meant that a Midgardian Jotun hybrid was growing in his dear Darcy's womb. What would happen to her body? Would his child destroy his or her way out of the mother's womb?

Darcy's small hands came over his to help cease the shaking, and their eyes met again. She didn't have to have the ability to read minds to know what he was thinking.

"I can do this," she told him. "I'm a tough cookie."

Loki fought the urge to snort, his hands now hovering over the hem of her sweater. "May I?"

Darcy nodded.

Loki raised her shirt over her belly; there was only one thing left for him to do for confirmation. He set both of his hands on Darcy's skin, making her shudder a little, and concentrated until his hands were blue.

Gradually, her stomach faded in color to a pale, bluish hue, and a look of agony crossed his face.

Darcy reached up to cradle his face. "Hey. Hey, Mischief."

He met her gaze reluctantly, and she wiped the tears away. Then, because she wasn't smooth with words, she kissed him instead.

And Loki kissed her back, holding her close. He was close to hovering over her when he heard a heavy set of footsteps; he was quick to pull her raised shirt back down and sit up straight.

"Be still and keep quiet," he ordered, and she nodded obediently, hugging her knees.

He set up an illusion just as Thor appeared.

"Thor. After all this time, now you come and see me. Why? Have you come to gloat? To mock-"

"Loki, enough," Thor told his brother, seeing right through it. "No more illusions."

Loki stiffened, but obliged in defeat, the imagery vanishing, ripping in a white light. And there the real Loki was, leaning against the wall, with Darcy curled up next to him; the two with each hand on her swollen belly.

"Now you see me, brother," Loki rasped.


End file.
